You think you know magic
by grovepjp
Summary: Hedgewig the Firebird. Something I am working on but will not be for some time to come. This just an extract that I found somewhat amusing.


"Magic,

You think you know magic, I would hardly assume that I know magic if I see the parlour tricks taught here."

Waving his hand he conjured a bunch of roses.

"I would not even mention something as mundane as this when speaking of magic."

Removing his wand he started waving it slowly and ever meticulously. The patterns were swirling and in the twilight the intricate movements were one flowing movement that mesmerised with the blur trailing the wand.

Non Comprehendible Words flowed from his mouth in a gentle yet commanding stream. A forgotten language was the only possibility.

The very air about the movements started to swirl with barely repressed and suppressed magic. Crackling elucidated the contaminated amount that was gathering.

No one would deny that he was a maven in whatever he was busy with. As the magic became stronger the closer individuals moved slightly away.

Putting his considerable occlumency talents to work he started adding emotions. Room after room were added in totality. Every time he would briefly experience all those feelings. Those brief moments, was all he needed to ensure that he had extra raw magic to his spell.

In a swift outline he drew a bird in the air. The drawing itself had a flamish outline.

After the firebird hovered a few moments he started adding runes.

In intricate patters he drew the runes. His wand was flowing like running water. Smooth yet very precise. In what could only be considered a flowery yet spidery script the runes started to shape themselves as they were joined.

After each sentence, as there was no other way to describe it, he would activate the runes by pushing them into the firebird.

After sometime in which the chanting went to a new level, it suddenly stopped. The audience gulped in suspense however thinking it was the end was futile.

Removing a beautiful blue diamond the size of a tennis ball, specially modified for another purpose he added it to the mass.

Removing a bit of grounded basilisk teeth and two phoenix feathers he split it into two separate parts before adding them as well. Retrieving a piece of mithrill he added it lastly

Drawing a ritual dagger he slashed his wrists and once again started chanting.

As the blood started falling it was just as suddenly changing direction and added to the mass that was still a firebird.

Removing Hedgewig, who was on the verge of death, he placed her inside the very magic he had at his command.

Whispering soothing words to her he stroked her softly. Pressing into his touch she crooned. Taking this as his queue he pushed her into the mass. With a final twirl, full circle and slash he bellowed "Conjuris!"

Dropping to his knees he hoped that he would have her back. Sinking to a new level he watched up as the magic followed his command. This was the single most difficult, yet dangerous piece of magic he had ever attempted.

The firebird firstly outlined his familiar. Then all the magic entered her followed by the various pieces of ingredients.

He could hardly imagine the pain she was in but she still kept a loving look at him.

Various parts of her anatomy were steadily replaced with mithrill and pieces of the diamond. Her eyes were the first, which was now the diamond. Next her legs became mithrill. Her badly damaged wings were replaced with the mithrill and a diamond edge. Her body was covered in feathers of mithrill with diamond edges.

How it would remain flexible was open for discussion. As the parts bonded with her she soaked up the magic as well. In that moment he created a link from his magic to her as well.

As the last was soaked in she hovered there for all to see. He smiled at her and blacked out at that moment.

"Mobiluis corpus" Was heard before he reached the ground however. The assembly looked around at the congregation to see who cast the spell. Not seeing anyone they turned back to the boy and the bird.

She looked at them with something aching to contempt.

"That is what I call magic." She said to them. In a burst of flame she vanished with her master.


End file.
